


Drabble: Spoils of War

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: Spoils of War

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec  
 **Prompt** : All's fair in love and war

  
“Here Kitty Kitty… c’mon you blasted beast,” Alec muttered. “It won’t hurt…much…”

Since he was on the floor, searching for Chairman Meow under the furniture, he felt the cat move rather than heard him. Alec spun quickly and made a lunge for the cat, burying himself half under the couch. He missed Chairman Meow by just a hair, though the cat hissed and scratched his reaching hand.

Alec cursed and pulled back, staring at the blood welling up on his hand for a moment before bringing it to his lips to suck it away. He glared as Chairman Meow as the cat made his escape from under the couch and jumped on top of a high shelf. As Alec continued to glare Chairman Meow arched his back and growled.

“You’d better stay up there,” Alec warned as he brandished his stele. “Because this is war. No one bites me during sex with Magnus except Magnus and-”

“Are you saying you don’t want to open our relationship up to others joining us?”

Alec whirled around ready to say no but the words died in his throat at the sight of his lover. Shirtless, wearing only a pair of dark sleep pants, his black hair falling messily into his eyes… a few random sparkles still caught in the locks, catching in the dim light. Alec was sorely tempted to walk up and drag his lover back into the bedroom.

Magnus smirked when he noticed how Alec’s eyes darkened. He stretched enticingly, giving his lover a bit of a show. “Just what were you doing out here?”

The bell around Chairman Meow’s neck, which Magnus had recently placed there, jingled as he jumped down from the shelf and came to rub himself up against Magnus’ legs. Alec forgot his lust as his anger toward the cat flared up again and he glared at the creature.

“ _That_ bit me a few hours ago!”

Magnus blinked before he bent and picked his cat up. “Chairman Meow, did you bite Alec?” The cat meowed lowly. Blue sparks came from Magnus’ fingers and Chairman Meow let out a yowl that was quickly silenced.

Alec stared, his mouth open in shock, as a ball of yarn dropped from Magnus’ hands. “W-What did you do?”

“Turned him into something without teeth. Don’t worry, he’ll change back once he unravels. Which… should give us plenty of time…” Magnus drew Alec into his arms, lips working their way down Alec’s neck.

“But… why?” Alec questioned breathlessly.

“My darling Alec… don’t you know that’s how the fairness of war and love works? Now… I would like to claim my spoils.” 


End file.
